


Breakfast

by Blood_Sucker_1428



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Gen, Romance, Workplace Relationship, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Sucker_1428/pseuds/Blood_Sucker_1428
Summary: The diet sucked. No one liked the diet, especially Anthea. An unhappy Mycroft meant a strict Mycroft. A strict Mycroft meant a disgruntled Anthea, and that was bad for all the staff too. After a month, Anthea decided to put a stop to it.A Mythea Vignette.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago but never got around to posting it. It’s one of the prompts from my list Tumblr people gave me. The prompt was ‘bacon’ according to the title of the word document. I thought I might as well post it now. Please read, comment, and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Sherlock. The show is the baby of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, while Sherlock Holmes itself is the creation of Arthur Conan Doyle.

The diet sucked. No one liked the diet, especially Anthea. From time to time Mycroft would be hit by a wave of insecurity those in outer circles would view as impossible for him. Whether from his brother’s teasing or an actual increase in numbers on the scale, it didn’t matter. What matter was that Mycroft liked sweet food and he liked rich food. When Mycroft was deprived, even by himself, he was not happy. An unhappy Mycroft meant a strict Mycroft. A strict Mycroft meant a disgruntled Anthea, and that was bad for all the staff.

After a particularly challenging month for Anthea and the rest of the staff, a month that Anthea didn’t see the point in because to her Mycroft always looked lovely, she decided to put a stop to it.

Anthea snuck into Mycroft’s house with the brown bag full of hot breakfast food. She set out the food on plates on the kitchen bench and set up cutlery. Pancakes, bacon, and a fried egg sat still steaming on each plate. She timed it perfectly so when she was done Mycroft was walking into the kitchen for a morning cup of tea.

Mycroft looked from Anthea to the food then back to Anthea.

 “What are you doing here?” He asked.

 “I made breakfast.” She smirked. An eyebrow was quirked.

 “No, you ordered it and set it out.”

 “That’s still making it.” She teased. Anthea picked up a fork and held it out to Mycroft.

 “I’m on a diet.” He replied flatly, face neutral and clearly suffering.

 “How can you turn down bacon?” Anthea asked. She stabbed a piece of bacon with the fork and held it between them. Mycroft’s face didn’t move.

 “Quite easily, actually.” He said. Anthea shrugged her shoulders.

 “Guess it’s all mine then.” She said before taking a bite out of the bacon. She picked up both plates and began leaving the kitchen. She was stopped by two slender hands on her hips.

 “Not so fast, my dear.” Mycroft hummed in Anthea’s ear sending a shiver down her spine. “I said I could resist the bacon. You and an entire plate of breakfast food is entirely different story.” Anthea smiled to herself, feeling triumphant.

 “Go get the tea, sir.” Anthea whispered. Mycroft complied. Anthea continued her course to the dining room.

Today the staff would have a pleasant Mycroft, and a happy Anthea. They would talk. Let them. As long as the working environment was satisfactory what did it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> My short stuff is so different from my long stuff, it’s weird. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want a prompt written let me know. Thank you for your time.


End file.
